Farewell to Legends
by wajag
Summary: Methos has confirmed his existence to the world when he discredited a Methos imposter on a talk show. Now that his existence is no longer a legend, trouble is on its way into town. Now why would Methos stay in town after hearing that?


Title: Farewell to Legends

Author: wajag

Email:

Rating: general

Char.: M, D, J, ofc

Summary: Methos has confirmed his existence to the world when he discredited a Methos imposter on a talk show. Now that his existence is no longer a legend, trouble is on its way into town. Now why would Methos stay in town after hearing that?

Seacouver 2015

Methos was sitting on his favorite bar stool in Joe's bar when the door opened and Sharon and Angi entered. Methos smiled at the ladies when they spotted him and approached. Sharon was obviously excited about something, her face glowing with the large smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. Angi was a little more restrained, but still amused at her friend's mood.

Sharon took the bar stool next to the Immortal and asked, "Did you catch the Bryant Wilson show yesterday? Methos called in! He totally trashed that Immortal that was claiming to be Methos. It was so cool! And the things he said to prove it, oh I wish I could get my hands on the questions and responses that the experts tested Methos with. He said he translated Linear B!"

"Ask Joe." Methos said blandly, interrupting Sharon before she could continue with her discourse.

"Huh?" Sharon blurted unintelligently, distracted by the interruption.

"Ask Joe to get you the validation questions, he's a Watcher." Methos supplied.

Sharon looked surprised. "Oh, right, I forgot about that. Do you think he would?" It hadn't occurred to her to find a Watcher she knew to ask for the list of questions.

Methos shrugged. "I don't see why not, it would only help to support Methos' claims if everyone has the opportunity to see the questions he answered correctly and the imposter couldn't."

Sharon looked at Benjamin hopefully. "I'll do that! Where is Joe?"

Methos tipped his head towards Joe's office, "phone call."

Sharon looked longingly at Joe's closed office door. A new thought occurred to her. "You know MacLeod and he knows Methos, did you get to meet Methos?"

Methos batted his eyes and grinned. "I'm the brunette he had a date with."

Sharon laughed, "No really, did you get to meet him? What's he like?"

Methos mimed a spike through the heart. "Out done by a bearded, drooling old man, and I thought you were in my fan club." Methos dramatically sighed, "He's just a guy who hasn't gotten to be as old as he is by seeking out the spotlight."

Sharon sighed heavily then commented out loud, "I'd still die for the chance to talk with him. On the air, Methos mentioned the Watchers were publishing his chronicles, I wonder if Joe could tell me where I could view a set?"

At that moment Joe came out of his office and approached the bar with a smile when he saw the ladies with Methos. He enjoyed watching Methos wind the ladies up with his outrageous stories.

Methos spotted Joe approaching and when the Watcher was close enough to hear him clearly, Methos faked a devastated expression, "Joe my friend, pour me another beer. Sharon has crushed my male ego. She'd rather talk with an old and moldy Methos than a handsome, charming Doctor."

Joe laughed and retrieved the requested beer.

Methos took a drink of the beer and sniffed indignantly. "Obviously she's in rebellion of her mother's wishes. All mothers encourage their daughters to seek out Doctors."

Sharon giggled. "Your credentials are a little outdated." She teased.

"Only by a few decades," Methos smiled and implied that was a trivial point. He didn't mention that St. Bartholomew Medical College had felt terrible about exposing 'Matthew' as an Immortal and had offered to let him test for his certifications, a special dispensation since he had a long history as a Medical Doctor. Methos had taken them up on their offer and was now a legally licensed doctor, although he chose not to practice.

For weeks the public remained excited over Methos' verbal appearance on the talk show. Late night comedians did routines using 'How do you know if Methos is calling you' jokes. Immortal fans filled chat rooms and blogs with comments on how clever and amusing Methos was, along with the speculation on his single status. Many a brunette looked at their dates, wondering how a girl could tell a five thousand year old man from a regular guy.

There was still a little dust to settle from the Methos imposter Matthew Cleaver, as he fled from the public eye and into obscurity. There was some talk of lawsuits because of the fraud he had committed by charging exorbitant fees to talk to groups as 'Methos'.

Mac had been interviewed outside his office after the Bryant Wilson show aired. The press wanted to know what he thought about the imposter now, and if Mac had contributed to Methos' intervention on the show. Mac declined commenting on any questions regarding Methos, reaffirming that Mac wouldn't discuss Immortals that had not come forward publicly and that Methos had said enough.

Attention shifted from the Methos imposter to the real Methos again when some of the Methos Chronicles began to arrive in unmarked crates at the Universities and Colleges that Methos had attended. The lucky colleges were excited that Methos had attended their school and wondered who he might have been and when he had attended. The leather-bound treasures were proudly announced like the birth of the first grandchild. The coveted chronicles became a status symbol of pride because Methos had attended their school, a measure of their worth as an institute of higher learning.

Methos was amused at the conjecture that his gifts caused. The sales of the expensive chronicles exceeded the Watcher's expectations. The gifts were credited for that success as no college or university wanted to admit that they didn't have a set, even if the chronicles hadn't been a gift.

Reaction to the Methos chronicles by historians was positive. The chronicles had been written by trained Watcher observers and the history of the ancient past was colorfully depicted in the writings. Methos had lived among the peoples he'd walked among. Varieties of cultures were well represented because Methos had traveled extensively and visited many places in the Mediterranean, Asia, and Africa. Methos had been careful to remove all references to the identity he'd been using at the time, and all references in the chronicles were of 'Methos' doing or saying something. Reflections of life in the past revived the popularity of the University history offerings, everyone wanted to know more about what life had been like when Methos first walked the earth.

It hadn't taken Mac and Joe long to figure out that Methos had been translating the chronicles during their last stay in Paris. Their irritation of not having been told about such an important and revealing thing about their friend dissolved when an unmarked crate appeared on each of their doorsteps with a personalized set of the coveted chronicles.

The translated chronicles were fascinating to Mac and Joe since neither could read the ancient languages the original chronicles had been written in, nor had either been given the opportunity to view the heavily guarded original chronicles.

The Watchers weren't just careful with the priceless original chronicles, they were also careful with the sets of chronicles that were shipped to customers. As a safety measure, the Tribunal logged the serial numbers of each chronicle set and monitored closely the locations of the owners that were not institutions.

Despite the Watcher controlled sale of the Methos chronicles, it didn't take very long for Immortals to use their influence and money to acquire the chronicles through secondary markets or third party sellers. Immortals were as curious as the public about the oldest immortal, in some cases more so. Some were curious about the experience and wisdom an immortal of such great age had to have acquired after five thousand years. Many of the Immortals that were growing weary of the potential for eternal life wanted to know how Methos could have kept going after his now published troubled early years. They'd all heard Methos' appearance on the talk show and it was clear that Methos still held a zest for life that even younger Immortals were envious of. Perhaps something in the chronicles would tell them what they wanted to know.

A small number of Immortals had more devious intentions. Joe and Mac had not been exaggerating when they feared that confirmation of Methos' existence would interest Head Hunting Immortals that had not given up the Game despite the dangers of undoing all the public acceptance Immortals had attained.

High-level private conversations at Watcher headquarters determined that Methos' personal security would have to be increased. Methos' Watcher was alerted to the potential danger and instructed to protect Methos at all costs, using extreme force if necessary!

When the first few dangerous Immortals booked flights to Seacouver where MacLeod was known to live, the Watchers were in a panic. When the Tribunal nervously approached Methos about their concerns, they discovered that Methos had already been aware of the potential danger and had a solution.

Methos explained to the Tribunal that he had relics and treasures stashed all over the world. He would loan out some of relics he'd picked up in the time frame of the Methos Chronicles. These relics could be displayed at selected museums and potentially increase interest in the chronicles. The relics would be accompanied by a handwritten description of the relic and how Methos had obtained it. Each would reference the Methos chronicle that they'd been in.

By traveling to retrieve the relics Methos could keep the potential head hunters from knowing where he was, and definitely pull them away from Seacouver. When things calmed down, he'd return to Paris and translate the next segment of the Methos chronicles.

The Watchers were concerned about Methos' safety and his plan kept the ancient immortal moving and made him less of a target. The decision was unanimous; the Watcher Tribunal assigned several more bodyguards to Methos' current Watcher and made the travel plans based on an itinerary that Methos gave them.

Methos had to ensure that Mac remained unaware of the head hunters suddenly interested in Methos' location, and that the Scot would not try to follow Methos when he left Seacouver. Methos planned to use the Scot's need to 'talk' against him.

Mac had disappeared for a week when he'd gotten his gift set of the Methos Chronicles. When he finally reappeared at Joe's, he silently sat down on the bar stool next to Methos. He nursed his scotch as he tried to come up with the words he needed to say. Finally, he spoke to Methos.

"The chronicles are written very neutrally by the early Watchers but I still read a lot between the lines. It couldn't have been easy for you. The things you went through, the horrible things. I'm sorry."

"You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Methos said indifferently.

Mac shrugged, "You will never be just a guy to me. It is an honor to know you. I only wish…" Mac looked pained. "I wish I had known some of this before I found out about the Horsemen. What you went through shaped you into a man that could become a Horseman."

Joe, standing on the other side of the bar, straightened in alarm.

Methos squared his shoulders; this was the opening that he'd been waiting for. "What difference would that have made? Did you think I just woke up one day and said, 'I think I'll be a scourge of biblical proportions this millennia? After Culloden and Little Deer did you think, 'to hell with being a nice guy, I want to be a bastard for a while, just to give it a try?' No. You were angry and grieving. Something horrible happened to you and you reacted."

Methos stood, "You don't know me from reading a few hundred years of someone else's impressions, MacLeod. The things that broke me were much worse than anything in the chronicles you read. So spare me the empty platitudes. You should have known who I was after the Dark Quickening. Methos the Horseman would have cultivated the evil that possessed you; I left my dying wife and followed you across Europe trying to help you rid yourself of the evil influence. Have I reminded you of the things that you did during that time? Threw what you did during that time into your face whenever you displeased me? When you found out about Kronos and the Horsemen, you wanted to believe the worst of me like Cassandra did and that told me who you were."

Methos draped his coat over his arm and left without a backward glance.

Mac stared in confusion at the closing door. What the hell had just happened? He'd been complimenting Methos.

Mac turned to look at Joe. "What was that about?"

Joe stared at Mac. "You really don't know?"

"What? I told him I admired him."

Joe put both hands on the bar. "You gave with one hand and knifed him in the back with the other."

"I did not!" Mac declared.

Joe shrugged, "'I don't know who or what you are Methos.' Sound familiar? How about, 'I'm sorry for the horrible things you went through', then bringing up the Horsemen. Don't you get it Mac? He doesn't need your forgiveness for crimes that were not against you. Why do you keep bringing up something that happened thousands of years before you were born? Why are you holding him up to a standard that you yourself have tossed aside at least two times in your life?"

"I didn't mean to do that." Mac said quietly.

"That's what you were doing though. If he's your friend, you accept him. He's not that man from the Bronze Age just like he isn't the slave from Uruk. You accept the man that came to us for friendship when he'd lost all memory of us. He's the man who starts over again and again when life throws rotten cabbages at his attempts to start over. A man that would drag his past pains out of the closet so that historians could learn something they'd otherwise never know. He's not making any money off these chronicles Mac. His payment was in the form of free sets to Universities and people like you and me. A friend would accept the man that put aside his justified revenge against the people and government that tortured him. Until you can accept that the Horseman isn't the man that just walked out of this bar, you can't claim to be his friend."

Methos met Albert Decker, his Watcher a block from the bar. Together they walked to the armored sedan waiting for them.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" The Watcher asked.

Methos nodded. "The head hunters are stirring again. You know it and I know it. If 'Methos' checks in from all over the world, the head hunters won't stay in Seacouver and be tempted by Mac's complacency. He's good, but he can't take on every nasty that comes this way. There are just too many head hunters out there."

"So you'll make yourself a target?" Albert asked, uncomfortable with his important assignment being put into danger. Albert had been shocked to learn that Benjamin Adams was actually the Methos he'd been hearing about on the news. Methos had finally agreed that his Watchers needed to know his identity in order to adequately protect him.

"I've always been a target. With the Tribunal and your help, I'll keep the head hunters moving and make them less of a problem for the others."

Methos stopped and stared at his Watcher. "And if needed I'll quietly take their heads, keeping the myth of the Gathering postponed."

Albert nodded. "The Watchers can help you out there, it's in our best interest to stop the head hunting and keep up the peaceful image of Immortals."

"I thought you might see it that way."

Methos was taken directly to the airport, his luggage having been loaded into the trunk before he'd gone to the bar. Methos and Albert were joined at the airport by two more Watchers. Per the plan, Methos went into the first class traveler's restroom and changed into a dark suit with dark glasses. One of the Watchers was dressed in an expensive suit; the other Watchers were dressed in dark clothes like Methos wore. It had been Methos' idea to travel first class with one of the Watcher's being the focal point (and more likely to stand out and be remembered). Methos and the other Watcher's would appear to be security or bodyguards for the well-dressed Watcher. This would allow Methos to blend in and be just one of a group.

The First Class section was called to load the plane first. Methos and Albert got on the plane while the rest of the group waited in the First Class lounge. The plan was for Methos to feel for other Immortals with Albert there for extra security. Thankfully, no other Immortals boarded the plane. When the plane was loaded, the other Watchers boarded. There were only two other First Class passengers on this flight.

The last Watchers brought Methos' Ivanhoe on board as a carry-on. A concession to having such a dangerous weapon on board the plane was that it had to be in a sealed case and labeled as a sharpened blade. The Watchers had been granted special permission because of the Watcher influence and connections. The Watchers had not wanted to take a chance on the priceless sword being lost or stolen, or in having Methos unarmed for very long. As the sword case was stored in the overhead compartment, the First Class flight attendant spotted the warning stickers on the case. Her eyes widened as the implication struck home; the sharpened sword could only mean that an Immortal was on board and that the Immortal could only be one of the men that were seated together in this section. As Methos had planned, the obvious assumption was that the Watcher in the expensive suit with body guards was the Immortal.

After the plane was in the air, the flight attendant closed the curtains between the coach and Class sections and quickly served the other First Class passengers. She wanted to be able to spend more time making sure that the Immortal had what he needed or wanted, or at least so she could have more time observing a real Immortal.

Methos drank coffee with the other bodyguard Watchers while the suited Watcher drank a fine wine served by the thrilled flight attendant. Methos would have preferred a beer, but a body guard wasn't likely to drink while on the job. Likewise, the flight wasn't long enough for a meal to be served. Methos had wanted to misdirect anyone searching for him by having a more obvious Immortal on a flight out of Seattle, and by changing flights as they headed to the Mediterranean their first real destination, where Methos had traveled the Sumerian trade route to the Persian Gulf before 2000 BCE.

They would start in Greece and travel the Euphrates River through what had once been Mesopotamia. Methos had spent a lot of time in this region as a merchant, scholar, master or a slave. The 128 chronicles that had been published were basically 'Methos the Early Years'. The Watchers had lost track of Methos when early Babylon fell. Methos had been taken as a slave and when the Priests discovered that he came back from the dead, Methos became their primary sacrifice for a generation before he escaped. The chronicles didn't pick him up again until he ended up in Alexandria. Therefore, the Watchers didn't know anything about Methos' time as Alexander the Great's general or his years as a Horseman. Methos had not enlightened them, nor even made any references to those centuries.

Methos noticed that it didn't take long for the whispered news that there was an Immortal on board to be passed around the flight crew. First the captain, then the co-pilot made a brief stop at the First Class kitchenette, then the other flight attendants came forward one at a time to take a look at the suited Watcher. Methos and the other bodyguards rated only a curious glance.

Methos went to the restroom so that he could eavesdrop on the attendants who were whispering in the small First Class kitchenette.

"I don't recognize the name listed, have you ever heard of him before?" Wondered the First Class attendant as she stared at the passenger manifest.

"He must be 'public' or the airline would never have let him bring his sword on the plane," speculated one of the coach attendants who was pretending to have come forward for more plastic beverage cups.

"How old do you think he is? He looks middle-aged but you can't tell with Immortals. Look at how gorgeous Duncan MacLeod is and he's over four hundred!"

"I wish I were brave enough to ask!" The coach attendant sighed. This was closer than she'd ever been to an Immortal. She was already looking forward to passing this story along to her roommates in Chicago.

Amused, Methos paused next to the restroom door which was across from the kitchenette. He leaned towards the attendants and whispered conspiratorially, "If you spike my coffee with some of that fine whiskey I see in your pantry, I'll tell you that he's eight centuries old and on his way to the Middle East to advise on trade agreements."

The attendants smiled, pleased to be in the know. "I'll bring you a fresh cup of coffee as soon as you've returned to your seat, sir."

Methos smiled and resumed his pretended trip to the restroom. True to her word, the attendant brought a spiked cup of coffee to Methos after he'd returned to his seat. Methos sipped the flavorful coffee and smiled at his deception.

The coach attendant returned to the coach seating and whispered the news to the other attendants. The flight attendant gossip was overheard by a few of the passengers, because it didn't take long for a few of the more adventuresome passengers to come through the First Class curtain with the pretense of using the restrooms. The First Class attendant promptly sent them back to coach, but not after they'd gotten a good look at the 'Immortal' who was pointedly ignoring everyone.

"Do Immortals always create that kind of attention?" Albert asked after the fourth person had been sent back to coach. He'd never really paid any attention to how Immortals were treated now that the public knew about them. He'd noticed that his Immortal preferred to stay out of the limelight even though he'd been forced to go public.

Methos responded quietly, "usually its worse. There were close to 60 people at the airport waiting to see Ben Adams get off the airplane in Seacouver and you've seen Mac's fan clan set up lawn chairs across from his office."

"I can see how that would be irritating." And dangerous, Albert thought to himself.

After the plane landed in Chicago, the First Class passengers disembarked first, with the coach passengers hurrying to catch a glimpse of the Immortal before he disappeared into the large airport. Methos and his group moved to another Airline's First Class lounge and waited to repeat the performance on the next leg of their flight.

The Watchers had arranged for a suite to be ready for them when they finally arrived at their destination. Room service provided a meal and the tired group each took a room and got some sleep, with the Watchers silently agreeing to rotate the watch in shifts.

Methos wasn't totally comfortable about the Watcher's proximity on this trip. His preference would have been to lose his Watcher and travel by himself. But he knew the Tribunal would have panicked and dragged Joe and Mac into it. By letting the Watchers participate, he got them to pay the bills and cooperate. He'd worked before with people he didn't totally trust. The four horsemen hadn't been a group of friends; rather, they were a group of dangerous killers that used each other to create the most terror with some degree of safety. Methos had learned early in his life to sleep lightly, and always watch his back. He planned on treating the Watchers in the same way, one eye upon them and never sharing what he was thinking or planning. He would only tell them enough so that they are going in the same direction he wanted them to.

After sleeping in until nine the next morning, Methos showered and dressed before leaving his room. He overheard the tail end of a conversation that guiltily stopped as soon as the Watchers noticed his presence.

"I will go after the relics alone. If you try and follow me, I'll disappear. I have no intention of letting anyone know where I keep my things. The Tribunal agreed to this before we left." Methos said sternly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We understand our orders, sir. We're just worried about your safety. We'll have no way of knowing if you're in trouble or not. We won't even know where to start looking if you don't make it back." Albert spoke for the other worried Watchers. He took his Watcher job seriously, but what he was doing now was more than important. Methos was too important to lose!

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time. If the Watchers aren't going to keep to the agreement then we might as well move on to Paris. But having broken the agreement, I won't translate any more of the chronicles and I won't promise to stick around."

"Sorry sir, we have no intention of not keeping to the deal, we are just concerned."

Methos had known the Watchers would comply. He imagined their instructions had been very clear. "Keep to the deal and I won't have to waste time losing a tail or hiding my steps."

The Watchers all nodded agreement. Methos filled a plate of breakfast items and started eating. "I was planning on leaving in an hour. It shouldn't take more than three hours to do what I need to do and return. You have my cell number if I'm not back on time."

Methos finished his breakfast while he discussed his plans for the remainder of the day, after he'd retrieved the relics. Methos wanted to go to some of the landmarks in the area and take pictures to send along with the relics. He'd write a brief description of how the landmarks had changed over the millennia since the first chronicles were written. After giving the Watchers his agenda for the afternoon, he left the room.

Wanting to be safe rather than sorry, Methos caught a cab in front of the hotel and circled the block a few times before getting out at a small cafe. He went inside and watched the street while he drank a quick cup of coffee. When he didn't see any of his bodyguards he walked a few blocks before catching another cab. He took the cab to a place where he had a rental car waiting for him. He drove a circuitous route to a secure warehouse that he owned and drove the car inside. He spent the next hour unpacking crates to get the relics that he was going to allow museums to display. Carefully repacking the items in a padded suitcase, he put the case into the rental car and left the warehouse. He used similar stealth methods to return to the hotel. He noted as he walked through the hotel lobby that he was 15 minutes early. He stepped into the elevator and nodded politely to a group of tourists that had held the elevator door for him.

The Watcher's relief was obvious when Methos walked into the suite. Methos grabbed a beer from the mini-bar before he took the case of relics into his room. He returned to the main room and made himself comfortable on a chair by an open window. "Did you pick up the things we'll need?"

Albert nodded, "A digital camera, packing materials, stationary, postcards, pens, and today's paper."

"We'll head out then, you guys okay with grabbing a bite to eat on the road?"

Methos and the Watchers spent the rest of the day sightseeing. Methos took them to the landmarks that had been around since before the birth of Christ. They avoided the landmarks that had not existed that far back. Methos took digital pictures that included tourists or modern signs so that it would be clear that they were recent pictures. Methos surmised that the tourists would be pleasantly surprised later when the pictures were available to the public. They'd be pleased to be in one of Methos' pictures, that close to a myth, and always wonder if they had spoken with the oldest Immortal.

When no tourists or modern markers were available, Methos put the daily paper in the camera's view. He intended to make it obvious that he was at the places that the pictures reflected, instead of anywhere near MacLeod.

Methos enjoyed his day of sightseeing, not for the visual and emotional walk through his history, but for the fun he had with the tourists and the nervousness of his Watchers. Many times Methos offered to take pictures of tourists using their cameras. He switched languages easily and asked questions of them, where they had come from and if they had they been to the country before. Dinner was with a large tour bus of retired American tourists at a cafe near one of the scenic overlooks.

After a several days of this, Methos had the pictures he wanted. The pictures were printed and Methos hand wrote the notes that went with the relics. Methos had allowed for Watcher researcher curiosity; he'd authorized the Watchers to examine the relics and take pictures to put with their files. He carefully packaged up the relics with their letter and pictures. Then a trip to the post office sent the packages off to Watcher Head Quarters in Paris. An email informed the Watchers where to send the marked packages and relics.

The group checked out of the hotel, got a rental car and headed for the next location.

Albert watched Methos as they traveled to places that Methos had been many times in his long lifetime. Rarely did Methos show emotion at seeing something that was nearly erased by time. Albert wondered if Methos saw the buildings, land, and people the way they had been, or the way they were now. He wondered if Methos felt anything for all of the people that he'd known in his lifetime. 'Adam Pierson' had been somewhat reclusive with even the Watcher researchers he worked with. 'Benjamin Adams' had floated in Byron's wake of famous people and their groupies. Was Methos going with the flow of time or was he merely an observer? Sure, Methos was friendly with the tourists and service people that they met on their travels, but was it a staged friendliness?

Albert stopped wondering when they'd been traveling for months and they passed through a small village that had originally been a part of Mesopotamia.

A young teenage girl was walking down the stairs in her inappropriately high heeled sandals. She was watching a couple of handsome teenage boys walk up the stairs which caused her to misstep and fall a couple of steps. She twisted her ankle and skinned her hands, arms, and knees in the fall. The young men laughed at her awkwardness and kept walking up the stairs, making fun of the tourist.

Methos and Albert were climbing up the stairs not far behind the rude young men, followed several hundred yards back by the other watchers. Being the closest to the girl (except for the very rude young boys) Methos and Albert jogged the short distance up the stairs to where she sat.

At first the young girl could only think about the parts that hurt, but when she saw the boys laughing at her, she hid her face in embarrassment. By the time Methos and Albert reached her, she was crying into her hands, ignoring her bleeding elbows and palms which were now leaving blood splatters on her clothing and face.

Methos knelt beside the girl, "Hi, I'm Ben and this is Albert. Can we help?"

The girl continued to hide behind her hands. "Leave me alone, I'm fine."

"I'm a doctor; I have a moral obligation to put Band-Aids on maidens-in-distress." Methos said with a pout in his voice. The girl couldn't resist her curiosity and looked up and smiled at the silly expression on the man's face.

"Pretty please? Albert has been packing around his first aid kit just hoping for a chance to use it."

Albert hurriedly unzipped his backpack and pulled out a first aid kit wondering how Methos had known it was there. He knew the Immortal had no need of first aid, but he routinely carried it for the Watchers that might.

Methos took the first aid kit from Albert and rocked it enticingly in front of the girl. She finally nodded her consent.

Methos sighed in overemphasized relief. "I hate to see a grown man pout as Albert most assuredly would have if he'd packed this all over the continent without getting to use it once. What is your name young maiden?"

"Rebecca Walters. I'm from Maine."

"Pleased to meet you, Rebecca Walters from Maine."

Methos checked Rebecca's injuries before opening the kit. "This might sting a little." He said as he began to clean the abrasions. It took only a few minutes to clean and bandage the scrapes and to securely wrap the ankle. "Nothing serious, but your ankle might start swelling up pretty quickly."

By this time the other Watchers had joined Methos and Albert. "Were you here with someone?"

The girl nodded, beginning to be uncomfortable with all the attention. "They're down at the bottom, there in the bright yellow hats." She indicated by pointing down to a family of tourists in bright yellow baseball caps that matched the cap the girl wore.

"One of you go down and get them." Methos instructed his Watchers.

"Let's get you over to the shade…" He looked around and determined that the nearest shade was up at the visitor's center at the top of the excavation.

"I don't want you walking on that ankle, so I'd best give you a lift." Methos said as he handed Albert back the first aid kit.

He stood and pulled off his small backpack, discretely tucking his throwing daggers into it before handing it to Albert. He gestured at Rebecca to stand. When she was on her good foot and balancing, he scooped her up into his arms. With Albert and his other Watcher, he started up the last of the stairs.

"I remember when I fell on these stairs. It had been raining heavily and the sun had only just come out. I stepped on a slippery spot and slid on my arse down several stairs before I caught myself. My wife Alexa laughed so hard I thought she'd slip and fall as well. I was so worried for her I forgot all about the injury to my backside and my ego."

"When was that?" Rebecca asked, to distract herself from the stinging she was starting to feel vividly. They had reached the top of the stairs and were nearly to the stone benches in the shade of some Olive trees.

"Back in 1994." Methos said after setting Rebecca down and sitting beside her.

Rebecca looked at him in disbelief. "You aren't old enough to have been married back in 1994. It's 2015, you would have been around ten at the time." She scoffed.

Methos grinned. "I'm much older than that. Allow me to formally introduce myself. Dr. Benjamin Adams, and my Watchers, Albert Decker and Randolph Guerra. At your service Milady." Methos mocked a bow while sitting.

Albert looked uncomfortable that Methos had revealed his Immortality.

Before revealing his immortality, Methos had noticed the girl wearing a Watcher's pendant and the Fan Clan MacLeod logo among the many pendants around her neck. He had very little to lose since this was someone that was very pro-immortal, and it went along with a plan he had in mind.

Rebecca looked at Methos and the Watchers in disbelief until she spotted Albert's Watcher tattoo, peeking out from under his watch. Randolph's tattoo was half hidden by the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt.

"You're an Immortal?" She whispered in awe.

Methos nodded.

The Last Watcher arrived with the rest of the girl's family just after Methos had confirmed that he was an Immortal. Rebecca's mother and father hurried up to their daughter, followed by the other siblings. "What happened?" Rebecca's mother asked.

Rebecca looked embarrassed and rambled off a long explanation of what had happened, concluding with, "then Ben and Albert gave me bandages and wrapped my ankle."

She got excited when she remembered the best part. "Mom, Ben is a real Immortal!"

The family looked at the men that had been with their daughter as if judging her statement.

"Honest mom, check out their Watcher tattoos!" Rebecca defended and pointed to the Watchers.

The Watchers were still uncomfortable but Albert reluctantly twisted his wrist and shifted his watch so that the tattoo was exposed.

The family's eyes grew wide at the proof. They looked at Methos, measuring their expectations of what an Immortal should look like and the reality of this Immortal in front of them.

Methos grinned, "Not the omnipotent being that you were expecting huh? I'm just a guy, no more than what you see before you."

"How old are you?" ventured Rebecca's younger sister.

"Let me put it this way, when I first stood in this spot, electricity had not yet been harnessed."

Before they could ask more questions, Methos started to describe what the amphitheater had looked like centuries ago. He talked for over half an hour before one of the Watcher's cell phone beepers went off.

Methos looked at his watch. "We've got to run. It was nice meeting you all." He looked at Rebecca specifically, "I hope I've left you with something special to remember about your trip, and not just scraped elbows and a sprained ankle?"

Rebecca nodded emphatically, "This has been the best vacation ever!"

The rest of the family concurred and waved at the Immortal and his Watchers as they headed up the stairs to the exit.

"Why did you tell them you were an Immortal?" Albert quietly asked Methos as they neared the rental car.

"All part of the big plan. Immortals have had to hide what we are. Now that the public knows about us, the secret to keeping that public acceptance is by educating the young. Immortals aren't creatures to be afraid of. Rebecca had pendants that said she was Immortal friendly, I just wanted to solidify those beliefs and show them that there is no reason to be afraid of us."

At the next place they stopped to visit, Methos noticed an unusual tour group. A couple of unemployed history majors had put together a tour package that was scheduled to visit the places that Methos had traveled based on the Methos chronicles. Several students and retirees were in the tour which traveled about in a large van that could hold twelve passengers. The tour guides were wearing tee shirts that advertised "Follow in Methos' footsteps" as did a banner on the van.

Methos shadowed the group and eavesdropped on the tour guides before he talked to one of the guides.

.

"I couldn't help overhearing you; Follow in Methos' footsteps?" He asked.

"Yes, it was my girlfriend's idea. She's a travel agent. When I couldn't get a job with my major in history she suggested this. We sold out several tours within a week of advertising it. If we can stick to the budget, we'll actually turn a profit in a few more tours." The guide said enthusiastically.

"I think it's a great idea. I have a degree in Ancient Studies from the Sorbonne and would have loved to have done something like this on my holiday breaks." Methos said.

"The Sorbonne? Cool! What brings you to way out here?"

"I'm taking pictures of some of the places that were referenced in the Methos Chronicles. Maybe I can get some interest in a book or in selling the pictures." Methos said offering a story that wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Maybe we can work something out. We take pictures at each location we hit on our tour, perhaps we can sell you some pictures so that you don't have to go to those places, save you some time. If you get a book deal and mention our tour package a time or two and give us photo credit, we could do each other a favor." The first guide said after a look at the other guide who nodded.

Methos smiled. "Would you be adverse to selling pictures to the Watchers? They've expressed some interest…"

"The Watchers, really? That would be so cool! That would give us some credibility."

Methos waved Albert over. Methos summarized what he and the tour guide had talked about and asked Albert to give the tour guides a business card with his Watcher contact information on it.

Methos and Albert shook the tour guide's hands and took their leave.

"What was that about?" Albert asked. He never liked to admit to anyone that he was a Watcher. It had been a secret society for thousands of years so it went against his nature to admit he was one.

"Just playing with the seeds of an idea. If we get a watcher to take the tour and get a picture or two of the van at some of the sites that Methos visits, and then send those in with my notes, the kids get some help with their business and our headhunters think I'm riding around in a tour bus and they stay away from Seacouver."

Methos climbed into the Watcher sedan. "I want to check out their business first, check their credentials and see what it would take to make them able to continue business. Maybe they could use a silent investor."

With that thought in mind, Methos did some research on his laptop that evening and then selected the next few locations based upon the sites selected by the tour group. The tour guides remembered them and didn't mind when he and Albert listened in on their tour. When Methos had decided he knew enough, he gave the tour guides a list of reference materials in case they wanted to talk more about the relics that were in museums near the sites. As they traveled, Methos heard and saw that the relics were drawing large crowds at the museums. Everyone wanted to see something that Methos had personally owned and very recently, held in his hands.

The Watchers were willing to check into the tour service as an alibi for Methos and booked several Watchers on upcoming tours. These Watchers would check out the validity of the information given on the tours and ways to ensure the tour groups remained safe from Immortals.

Methos and his group left the tour group after a couple of days and continued on with Methos' original itinerary. The group checked into a five star hotel and planned a couple of days of idleness. The first morning, Methos had a big breakfast in the room with the Watchers before he took a book and went down to the pool. He was followed by Albert who took a deck chair between Methos and the entrance to the pool area.

Methos found a lounger by itself and made himself comfortable. Seeing him get settled, one of the servers from the poolside bar took his order for a beer. Half an hour later a group of four bikini clad young women came to the pool and took up a strategic position with a clear view of the pool area entrance. Their demeanor was strategic, their hair and make up were perfect, their swim suits and carry bags were designer labels, and their presence as guests of this hotel implied to Methos that they were in search of a trophy wife position.

They began to check out everyone that came into the pool area. When they first arrived, they'd checked out Methos and Albert but apparently found them lacking. Methos was amused to watch them at work. Young or old, all of the men going into the pool area were checked out by the four women. If the man fit their desired profile, the four whispered among themselves until one of the women 'won the coin toss' and left the group to catch the attention of the man. One by one the women struck up conversations with the men they were checking out. If the women returned to the group, the man had failed the interview.

It was amusing to Methos to watch the female predators at work. The hotel catered to the wealthy and powerful, but the prize sat ignored across the pool from them. Methos' net worth made him the richest man in the world when his front companies were added up. The hotel they were staying at was in fact one of his.

Methos was distracted from the women when he felt the first tingling of an Immortal. The presence was shallow and sharp, indicating that it was a fairly new Immortal. Methos sat up and shifted his carry bag closer. He'd hidden his Ivanhoe, a gun and several throwing daggers in the bag along with a change of clothes and other necessities. Methos rarely traveled without emergency supplies.

Albert spotted Methos' shift in position and increased his scanning of the area. He knew from experience that Methos' relaxed pose only changed when there was danger. Albert pretended to answer his cell phone when in fact he was calling up to the room to let the other Watchers know there may be a problem.

When Methos had his weapons positioned for quick access, he shifted to a contrived indifferent pose. A moment later he watched discretely as the young Immortal entered the pool area. Swaggering, the youngster scanned the bikini clad women before looking for who he thought the Immortal he sensed was. Across the pool by the pool side bar, a local crime boss and his entourage had taken up court and were laughing and drinking loudly. The crime boss was being extravagant and high profile, what a youngster might expect of another Immortal.

The young Immortal scanned the pool area and discarded the people he saw around the pool until he spotted the man near the bar in the loud group. Immortals that went public often developed a following of groupies. He shrugged his shoulders and cricked his neck before approaching the crime boss at his table. He got within hearing distance of the man before speaking. "There can be only one. I'll be out back." he said meaningfully. He kept his eye on the crime boss before he walked out the back gate.

Methos signaled to Albert and picked up the gym bag with his weapons. He approached the crime boss' table just as a couple of the hired protection stood to take care of the guy who'd just threatened their boss.

"Hotel security, we'll take care of this." Methos said. He made sure the crime boss nodded acknowledgement and waved his guards back to their seats before heading towards the back gate the Immortal had exited from. As they walked out the back gate, Albert called for the other Watchers to come and act as backup.

Methos stopped at the gate and opened it slightly. He scanned the alley until he saw the youngster who was posturing with his back to the gate. The young Immortal was stretching and spinning his sword in preparation for the challenge. Methos quietly told Albert what he wanted and slipped out the gate. He slipped behind the dumpster fencing and put down his bag. Quickly he pulled out his sword, guns and a few other weapons. Then, he moved behind the Immortal and signaled Albert. His Watcher stepped out to catch the Immortal's attention while Methos stepped up from behind him. Methos used the flat of his blade to hit the young Immortal's wrist and knocked the sword several feet away. Before the Immortal could react, Methos kicked the Immortal in the side of the knee. When the Immortal collapsed, Methos put the tip of his blade at the hollow of the Immortal's throat and stepped firmly on his sword wrist.

"You didn't think this one through did you?" Methos said.

"Who are you? This is against the rules!" The youngster complained, afraid now that the situation was out of his control and a sword was at his neck. He'd been playing the Game believing that the Immortals that he'd come across in the last few years were too afraid to fight back. They'd run away or been easy kills when they refused to fight.

"I'm the enforcer." Methos said softly as he pressed the tip of his sword in a little deeper and smiled when the Immortal cringed, his eyes wide in terror. "We Immortals don't want the public to think of us as cold-blooded killers. We like the status quo. Anyone that jeopardizes that is in serious trouble with me."

Methos' other Watchers came out from where they had been hiding. They stood looking down at the downed Immortal with blank expressions. The young immortal looked nervously at all of the men who he hadn't known were nearby. Then he looked at the Immortal who wasn't the man he'd seen at the pool. Nothing about this had gone according to his plan.

"The Watchers don't want any trouble for Immortals either." Methos gestured with a hand to indicate the others. "We can do this one of two ways. I can let you up, give you back your sword and take your quickening." He smiled at that choice. "Or, I can let you up, take your sword with me, and you can run as fast as you can away from here. You go and find a nice quiet job and stay out of trouble."

The immortal looked around at the cold faced men that surrounded him and quickly made up his mind. "I'll go, I don't want any trouble."

Methos looked disappointed. "Pity, but your Quickening probably wouldn't be worth the trouble." He stepped off the Immortal's wrist and pulled his sword away, still keeping it ready to strike out if he needed.

When the Immortal slowly stood, Methos added, "The Watchers will be keeping close tabs on you. If you step out of line, they'll let me know and I'll come and find you. You won't be given a choice next time."

The Immortal nodded vigorously.

"Do you understand me?" Methos said in a voice cold enough to freeze water.

The immortal continued to nod vigorously. Methos moved his sword to a rest position and waved the Immortal off. "Get out of here then. Don't make me sorry I gave you a second chance."

The Immortal took off running, not even looking back.

Methos bent over and picked up the Immortal's sword. He went to his gym bag and put the swords into it. "Is there someone following him?"

One of Methos' Watchers nodded. "We'll keep someone on him now."

Methos nodded and picked up the bag. "It might be a good idea to let him occasionally see his Watcher, just so he knows we meant what we said." Methos headed back towards the hotel. "Anyone ready for lunch?"

Mac left his office and waved at the Fan Clan that were sitting in their lawn chairs across the street from his office. It seemed like they had a rousing game of UNO going based on the laughs and comments that he could hear. Mac got into his car and headed towards his home. Amanda had left that morning, returning to Toronto and back to her club. She'd visited to try and cheer him up when Joe Dawson had tattled on the conversation that had caused Methos to disappear. Still feeling confused and guilty, Mac had been floating along with his routine; exercise, efforts to promote Immortal rights and the ever continuing public relation work he did.

Methos had been gone for nearly four months and Mac, Amanda, and Joe hadn't heard a thing. Joe had said that Methos' watchers were still with him, but only the Tribunal knew exactly where the group was.

Joe had also been thinking about the missing Methos. Joe had been worried about Methos because of the circumstances of his leaving, but was assured by the Tribunal that things were fine. The Methos chronicles and the activities of his Watchers were sealed so no one could find out where they were. Joe was a little reassured by that, especially since he'd gotten a postcard from Methos. It had been posted from the Watcher Paris office but wasn't a postcard that someone could buy in Paris. Joe guessed that Methos was routing his mail via the Watcher Head Quarters.

After the postcard, a persistently questioning Joe was given a very brief overview of the reason for

Methos' trip but had been cautioned not to tell Mac. Since Mac wasn't continuously brooding over Methos' disappearance, Joe was able to remain quiet with a clear conscience. Joe understood that the Watchers didn't want Mac in danger as well. Joe didn't like hiding things from Mac, but if asked, he could honestly say that he didn't know where Methos was.

Joe was relieved when Mac got a letter from Rocky and Chloe asking if they could use Mac's properties while they took their world tour. Mac had offered the use of his properties as a wedding gift to the couple. Now that they were planning the world tour, they wanted to confirm his offer and let him know the dates they were planning to use the various homes. They had sent along their itinerary and Mac made arrangements so that his homes were aired prior to their visits. Mac had homes in Scotland, Japan, Paris, and New York. The two honeymooners would stay in the NY loft apartment first, and then see Paris, before continuing through Europe and the Mediterranean. After a stay in Egypt, they'd move across Asia through India, up into China, across to Japan before returning to the States. In the phone conversations that Mac had had with Rocky, he'd made several suggestions on places to see and stay. Neither Rocky nor Chloe had traveled before so they'd appreciated the advice they'd gotten from Mac.

Joe knew that Mac was tempted to act as their tour guide as something to do and for the company, but because it was the young Immortal's first time venturing out into the world, this was something that Rocky would benefit from doing on his own. Mac would only be a phone call away. Joe was tempted to offer to have a Watcher follow them so that Mac could know where they were and how the trip was going, but knew that Methos had allowed himself to be followed so that Rocky, Allen and Sam would not be followed. After being held by the government for ten years, these Immortals would be alarmed if they noticed they had a tail.

When the first museum announced that Methos had loaned a relic of his early years to them Mac had perked up in interest. The news reports showed the relic, some scribe tools, and the accompanying letter that Methos had handwritten explaining where and how he'd gotten the relic. This revitalized interest in the Methos chronicles again. Museum attendance picked up as more relics were loaned to museums. Mac and Joe had discussed taking a trip to see the relics as they were announced, but both knew that Methos was not delivering the relics in person. The relics were delivered by the Watchers. Other than seeing the relics, the trip wouldn't get them any closer to finding Methos.

As the relics were announced, Joe had been looking for and found a pattern of violent Immortals moving around more than normal. Some of these violent Immortals had passed through Seacouver. They'd hung around for a few weeks but stayed away from Mac. When they hadn't sensed any other Immortals in town, they had moved on. Too many were coincidentally visiting areas with Methos' relics or that had been highlighted in the Early Methos chronicles. When Joe had seen the pattern he'd mentioned it to Mac so that the Highlander was aware of potential problems.

"He pushed my buttons again didn't he?" Mac said after reflecting over his scotch for several minutes.

"Yep." Joe said as he collected up the papers that Mac had scrutinized and tossed down onto the bar counter.

"Why didn't he tell me the headhunters were headed in this direction? I could have watched his back."

"He didn't need you to watch his back."

"The hell he doesn't. Now he's out there with just a Watcher as back up if something goes wrong."

"He's got four Watchers with special forces training. He handpicked them himself."

When Mac didn't look like he liked being left out and tossed off for mere mortals, Joe added. "Besides, what he said when he left was true. Consider this a reminder that he could disappear for real if he wanted to. If you can't accept who and what he was then continuing your friendship or not is his decision."

"I meant to compliment him on his strength. He's been to hell and back more times than I can imagine. I was trying to say that I couldn't imagine coming through what he has and becoming the man he is today. That I'd wished I'd known about his early life because it might have helped me to understand him better. I needed to have it spelled out for me because it wasn't something that I could imagine."

"I'm sure he knows that Mac, but he probably thought you needed a reminder. Maybe he didn't want pity and leaving the way he did distracted you enough that he won't have to talk about it with you again."

Mac nodded. Methos always seemed to be a step ahead and working towards a point.

"Let me know if too many headhunters head towards him. I'm going to be his backup whether or not he asks."

"I'll be right behind you on that one Mac." Joe smiled.

Methos had been keeping up with his friends via email and knew that Rocky and Chloe were arriving in Greece, using his wedding gift tickets to see some of the world. Methos arranged his schedule to arrive before the two young people. He requested that his Watchers remain discreet and out of sight to avoid alarming Rocky or Chloe.

At the airport, Rocky stiffened up when he felt another Immortal. In his few years as an Immortal, he hadn't run into many Immortals that he didn't know. Now that he was a long way from home and traveling with his beloved Chloe, he'd been nervous about running into Immortals that were looking for a fight despite the public awareness of Immortals. He'd felt justified in bringing his sword with him when an Immortal he respected had said that he was still carrying his sword despite the public knowledge of Immortals. Benjamin Adams was the oldest and wisest Immortal that Rocky knew and Benjamin had gone on to say that just because he didn't like to fight, didn't mean that he couldn't or wouldn't if it meant survival. Rocky looked nervously around the airport, knowing that he didn't have easy access to his sword because it had been packed away with his luggage.

Chloe noticed his nervousness and asked, "What is it Rocky?"

"Another Immortal." Rocky said after a few seconds of indecision. He didn't know if Chloe would be afraid if there was a strange Immortal nearby.

The two stepped out of the main stream of foot traffic and kept looking around for someone looking for them. In a few minutes they spotted the familiar face approaching.

"Ben! Mac didn't say you were in Greece!" Rocky exclaimed happily.

"I'm spontaneous like that. I feel like some authentic Greek food and I hop on a plane." After the hugs and handshakes Methos gestured towards the main aisle. "It's been quiet for years but you did exactly what you should when you felt me. You stayed in a safe place until you identified the other Immortal. There's safety in crowds and especially in banks and airports. If I had been someone that made you feel threatened, you could have waited for the other Immortal to leave, or found a group to leave with. It might have only meant waiting for the next flight to arrive. If the other Immortal was persistent, you can always send security after the other Immortal by saying that you saw them leave a suspicious package by the phones."

Chloe looked nervous. "Are there still headhunters out there?"

"One or two, but better safe than sorry I say. Public opinion is firmly on our side right now, the police will help you."

Methos had brought these things up because he wanted to remind Rocky of the dangers of traveling the world. Rocky had never fought an Immortal battle and because Immortals were public knowledge, Immortal battles were rare. But since the headhunters were out seeking 'Methos', he didn't want Rocky to be complacent and put himself and Chloe at risk. Since his intent had been accomplished, Methos changed the subject. "I've come to give you a ride to your hotel."

Methos led them to the carousel where they picked up their luggage, and then to the parking lot where he'd parked the rental that he and the Watchers had been using.

He navigated easily through the familiar streets, followed by the Watchers in another rental car. When he'd told his Watchers he was picking up some friends at the airport, he'd asked them to go into Watcher mode and not be seen. Methos had spotted his Watchers at the airport and now as they followed the car, but it didn't appear as if Rocky or Chloe had noticed them.

Chloe noticed how easily and confidently Ben navigated the streets. "You've been here before?"

Methos nodded. "I've lived here many times. I'm staying at a lovely hotel on the coast, right next to a nude beach." Methos smiled wickedly. "Let me know if you want to change venues, you won't have to worry about getting tan lines."

After surprising the two at the airport, Methos acted as a tour guide for them, impressing them with his knowledge of Greece and its long history. Rocky of course, knew that his immortal friend was several thousands of years old and had probably seen the monuments when they had been built, but Chloe had no idea of 'Benjamin's' age.

Curious, Rocky waited for a private moment and asked if Ben had ever met Methos. Rocky had been hearing about the oldest Immortal in the news for months.

Methos had been expecting Rocky to put two and two together and was somewhat surprised that the young Immortal had not yet made the connection. He smiled wickedly at Rocky's question.

'Oh My God!' Rocky thought when Benjamin smiled knowingly at him. There was no mistaking the 'just now figuring it out' look that Benjamin, or rather Methos was giving him. Rocky made up his mind to find a copy of the Methos chronicles as soon as he got home and read them from cover to cover. He wanted to understand all the things that Methos had implied during their conversations about bad things happening to good people throughout time and history. He had learned so much from Methos already, he knew there was so much more to learn from an Immortal that had such wisdom and forgiveness.

They spent several days touring the beautiful and historic sights of Greece. One day as they were hiking to see the cave of the oracle; Rocky spotted a man that he'd seen before and realized that he'd seen the man several days in a row. Rocky was afraid for the oldest Immortal and for Chloe as well. Now that he knew Ben was actually Methos, it became more important than anything to protect the oldest Immortal. He had heard that there were mortal head hunters as well as Immortal ones.

When they were inside the Oracle's cave, Rocky whispered to Methos "the guy in the white shirt and blue shorts has been following us all day. I've seen him before. Who do you think he is? What do you think we should do?"

Methos knew what his Watcher was wearing that day and sighed. He'd give Albert Decker a refresher course in being inconspicuous. "That's my Watcher, you've heard about them, right?"

Rocky had heard about the Watchers but hadn't realized that the Watchers still watched Immortals as they once had. He looked around worriedly for his Watcher. "Do I have a Watcher?" He asked when he didn't see anyone but the man Benjamin had said was his Watcher, and people who looked like regular tourists.

Methos shook his head, no. "They pulled the Watchers off you, Sam, and Allen before you were married. We compromised and they follow me instead."

"That's not right; you shouldn't have traded your privacy for our privacy." Rocky said.

"They figured out who I was and would have followed me because of my age. I just cut a better deal for you three. Besides, I can lose him anytime I want."

"That's still not right."

Methos sighed, "Before Las Vegas, I was one of them for 15 years. I know them and now I have some pull with the Tribunal. Don't worry about it, I don't."

Rocky unhappily accepted that it was Benjamin's right to have negotiated with the Watchers, but Rocky still kept nervously looking over his shoulder.

When Methos noticed this, he waved Albert over and introduced him to Rocky and Chloe. Albert joined them for the rest of the tour. This was Rocky and Chloe's chance to learn more about the Watchers and Albert got to hear Methos' version of the history of the historical sites.

It was nearing the end of Rocky and Chloe's trip to Greece when Methos ran into the second Immortal challenge that he had during his world tour. Methos was returning to his hotel after having had dinner with Rocky and Chloe when he felt another Immortal and was challenged in a quiet street blocks from his hotel. Methos recognized the Immortal from a distance. The Immortal was a vicious head hunter that didn't follow the rules when he fought. Albert had been walking with Methos and recognized the Immortal as well. He stopped alongside a casually standing Methos and whispered, "do you want me to shoot him?"

Methos looked at his deadly serious Watcher and whispered back, "Only if I'm losing."

Methos signaled for Albert to hang back before approaching the other Immortal. Methos spent several minutes attempting to reason with the Immortal who had no idea he was challenging Methos. Methos was concerned about Rocky's safety if he declined the challenge and let the head hunter live. If the head hunter came across Rocky, the young Immortal would be in danger. When the head hunter refused to back down and attacked, Methos fought back with deadly intent. Methos countered the dirty fighting with dirty fighting of his own. After a fight that left the head hunter bloodied in many places, Methos took the Quickening.

When his Watcher approached after the Quickening had died down Methos wearily asked, "You're not going to make a scene are you?"

Albert laughed quietly, "Good riddance to bad rubbish. I'll get rid of him and make an anonymous chronicle entry. Step into the shadows and I'll take care of this, I don't want anyone to spot you here."

Methos nodded and watched as the Watcher quickly and efficiently cleaned up the kill site.

Together they return to the hotel. Methos watched to make sure that Rocky and Chloe made it safely onto the plane before he and his Watchers moved on to the next country.

Albert had been surprised by Methos' fighting abilities. The Watchers had not really credited Methos with having those predatory or hunting skills, so convincing had his Adam Pierson role been. It was a useful reminder to them that Methos was not a man to be underestimated. Despite this newly realized awareness of Methos' skills, the Watchers still worried that the most ancient Immortal would come to harm. The Watchers breathed a sigh of relief when Methos arranged to return to Paris to work on the next batch of Methos chronicle translations.

Methos and his Watchers entered Waterloo station and blended in to the large crowds in this very active station.

Albert looked nervously around the crowded station. "It makes me nervous traveling so openly."

Methos glanced over at his Watcher and smiled. Too many mother hens, he thought. "Methos is apparently gallivanting around the Middle East and Africa so Benjamin Adams needs to be publicly seen thousands of miles away."

The Watcher looked over at Methos in surprise as the logic occurred to him. "And Terrance Coventry, benign and public Immortal will be coming through this station in a few minutes." The pending appearance of another Immortal had been what was driving his nervousness. It was too important to keep Methos safe!

"And Terrance Coventry, who knows me as Benjamin Adams, and his romance novelist wife Carolyn Marsh, along with a few aides and press will be coming past us in a few minutes." Methos confirmed, his eyes still scanning the station for danger in spite of his relaxed demeanor.

Albert smiled and relaxed a little, he should have realized Methos would have a plan.

Elizabeth Collin was also waiting for Terrance Coventry and Carolyn Marsh to enter the common station area. Elizabeth and a few friends from her apartment building had come to get the two celebrities to sign copies of Carolyn's latest book. Elizabeth and her friends had gotten very interested in everything involving Immortals since the pub where they worked and St. Bart's medical school had learned that someone they knew was Immortal. Matthew had disappeared some time ago when he'd been revealed as an Immortal; Elizabeth had been working on developing a relationship with Matt before he'd disappeared from St. Bartholomew's.

As if her thoughts had evoked him, Elizabeth looked towards the gate arch that Terrance Coventry and Carolyn Marsh were expected to exit from and spotted Matthew. Without thinking about what she was doing, Elizabeth hurried the twenty or so feet and reached out to hug him. "Matthew!" she exclaimed just before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Methos spotted Elizabeth before she reached him. Her intent and excited look made her face glow like a beacon. He put on his "Matthew" smile and put a hand out to his Watchers before they could block the girl from reaching him. Methos returned Elizabeth's enthusiastic kiss. They'd not kissed this enthusiastically while he'd been Matthew. Methos savored the kiss and it occurred to him that he was entirely too celibate and that he missed the feel of another's touch.

Methos sensed the approach of others and ended the kiss. He saw the other two women that Elizabeth had been with stop a couple of yards away. He smiled at Elizabeth, "you are looking as lovely as always, Elizabeth." Methos noticed that she was wearing the necklace that he'd sent to her.

"We miss you, I miss you." She said.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here at the train station, what brings you this far from home?" Methos asked, looking over to include the other women.

"We've come down to get an author to sign our books. She's scheduled to come through here in a few minutes. Where have you been? We were worried about you."

"Here and there, there mostly."

"I read your book, it was incredible." Elizabeth said enthusiastically, then remembered Ben's past. "I'm so sorry, about what happened to you."

Methos shrugged, "We can't control the wind, we can only adjust the sails."

One of Elizabeth's friends cleared her throat as a means of getting Elizabeth's attention.

"Oh forgive me; these are my friends Gwen and Annie. We have flats next to each other. Gwen and Annie, this is Benjamin Adams. He was a medical student at St. Bart's until someone told the world he was an Immortal.

Methos shook the women's hands as they gushed a greeting to him.

Methos looked up when he felt the first tingling of an immortal. Albert noticed Methos' body language change and signaled to the other watchers. The watchers stepped slightly apart to give each other room to protect Methos. Methos noticed the watchers shifted positions and increased scans of the area.

When Methos spotted Terrance Coventry and his wife he signaled to his watchers. There was only a slight relaxation in their alert postures.

Gwen looked to see what had caught Ben/Matt's attention. "It's her, it's Carolyn!" The other women looked in the direction that Gwen was pointing.

Terrance spotted Methos and waved, gently taking his wife's elbow and moving her towards his friend. "Doc, how are you?"

Methos shook Terrance's hand, "Not as well as you apparently. I'd heard you had met the lovely and talented Carolyn Marsh and fallen madly in love."

Terrance reached out for his wife and pulled her closer.

"Carolyn, my lovely wife, this is a very old friend Dr. Benjamin Adams, familiarly referred to as 'Doc'."

Carolyn smiled as Doc took her hand and kissed it in the very old fashioned manner. "Most definitely my pleasure; Terrance has spoken of you often. I hope you don't mind that I included your character in a few of my books. Although I can see now that I've met you that I didn't make the handsome Dr. Adamson nearly handsome and charming enough."

Elizabeth and her friends gasped at this revelation. Dr Adamson was a very eligible and gentlemanly character in Carolyn's book series.

"You flatter me dear lady; my turn to return the favor. I'd like to introduce you to some of your fans that I've met here at the station." Methos had noticed the books that the women held were in fact Carolyn's books. He introduced the women and let Carolyn direct the conversation away from him.

Terrance pulled Doc aside. "How are you really Doc? I've heard that you were one of the four."

"It's in the past." Methos shrugged not wanting to share his feelings or dwell on what had happened when he had been held prisoner by the government and tortured.

"When I saw your interview at St. Bart's I wanted to find the Bastards responsible and give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Thank you for the sentiments Terrance, but I'm a doctor and dwelling on it wouldn't have changed anything." Methos tipped his head towards his watcher escort. "As you can see, the Watchers have assigned me an entourage to ensure my safety."

Terrance eyed the able looking watchers. The men did look like they were capable in a fight. "I still wish the men responsible could have been brought to justice."

"I would feel better myself if they had been found if only to ensure that it couldn't happen again."

"That's a distressing thought." Terrance mumbled.

Carolyn's assistant stood by and watched as Carolyn signed the fan's books and carried on a conversation with them. When a reasonable amount of time had passed, she cleared her throat. "Carolyn, we must catch the train."

"Yes we must, thank you ladies. It was a pleasure meeting you." Carolyn turned to her husband and Doc. "Terrance we must be leaving or we'll miss our train." Carolyn reached her hand out towards Doc. "Lovely to finally meet you in person Doc. We must get together again. I'd love to add more to your story and have the handsome and talented Doc meet the woman of his dreams."

Methos smiled and glanced briefly at Elizabeth. "I would wish for a happy ending as well."

Terrance put a hand on Methos' shoulder. "Be well." With a nod to Carolyn's fans, the Immortal and his wife moved off followed by their entourage.

Methos stepped over to Elizabeth and her group. "I must be going as well. Be well fair ladies."

Beth and her friends stood there in a state of semi shock. They'd not only gotten their books autographed by Carolyn Marsh, they'd also been introduced to two Immortals. This was so cool!

Methos stepped away and his entourage quickly closed ranks on him so that they could pass through the station together. Methos looked over his shoulder and waved at the group of women.

"I wish I'd had more time." Elizabeth sighed. "Damn the luck!" Beth smiled at the remembered kiss and how cute Matt looked with dark hair. He was still dressed casually in jeans and a sweater under a long coat, but he'd carried himself differently. He seemed so much more than he had as a medical student.

The other women agreed, they'd heard Elizabeth's stories of wooing and losing Matt/Ben.

Gwen gasped, "OMG! You kissed Dr. Adamson!" The women giggled and made their way out of the station.

Carolyn whispered to Terrance when they'd left the fans and were a few steps ahead of their entourage. "Is he the one that partied with Byron?"

Terrance nodded, "Byron had such an obsession with Doc but Doc only had eyes for Mary Shelley. That crowd was altogether too wild for my tastes. I don't think Doc stayed with Byron too much longer after I left. Doc always was more interested in study than decadence."

"Sounds like interesting reading."

"He wrote a book on Mary this past year. It was rather good I thought." Terrance frowned, "Frankenstein was the horror story of that era, but what happened to Doc is a horror story to any Immortal in any era."

"Is he not ready to talk about it yet?"

Terrance shook his head, "He changed the subject each time I referred to it."

"Horrible. It's events like that which make me glad not to be Immortal. How do you guys do it?"

"Not every Immortal could have. I've been fortunate but Duncan was telling me of others that broke and became monsters. Doc's eyes looked more haunted than I remember."

In a few moments Methos and his group were boarding their train to Paris. Methos did a quick walk through the train followed by Albert to make sure that he was the only immortal on board. When he was sure, he made himself comfortable in their assigned seats and watched the passing scenery.

"Elizabeth is a very pretty woman." Albert said carefully, wanting to learn more about the woman Methos had been kissing but mindful that Methos was a very private man.

"She was a barmaid at a pub close to St. Bart's when I was there. She'd set her cap on me when she thought I was a seventh year medical student. I cultivate a friendship with barmaids because it means that I get faster service." Methos said with a bland face but a sparkle in his eyes.

Albert didn't know what to say to that.

A few days later, back in Seacouver, the Fan Clan MacLeod sat in their lawn chairs and read their newspapers.

"Hey look, Benjamin was in England with Carolyn Marsh and her immortal husband, Terrance Coventry." Sharon commented as she caught up on the latest.

"I wonder if he's working on another book, I loved the one he wrote on Shelley's Frankenstein. He should do another one on Byron and what drove him." Angie said.

"I thought you only read sci-fi." Sharon said, teasing

"Immortals ARE sci-fi. Twenty years ago we didn't know a thing about Immortals. That the idea of someone living for centuries was just fantasy."

Tapping finger to lip Sharon said, "Maybe Carolyn Marsh is writing about Benjamin. I got the impression in reading his book that he was totally in love with Mary Shelley but she was obsessed with Percy. The story of Benjamin and Mary would make a good bodice ripping unrequited love story."

"It would, but Carolyn only writes stories where the girl gets the hero. Benjamin didn't get the girl, he left Switzerland and ended up in the States."

"Maybe there was a happy ending in the states; the Watchers don't have much in Benjamin's chronicles. Handsome doctor meets beautiful girl, viola! Happy ever after or at least happy the rest of her life."

"That's a sad story too; Benjamin loved a slave named Charlotte who was killed by Immortal Captain Morgan Walker, the slave trader. He left New Orleans rather than fight Morgan, Charlotte was already dead and killing Walker wouldn't have brought her back. It's the last entry in his chronicles until Morgan Walker catches up to Benjamin in Paris in 1985."

"So much sadness." Angi sniffed. "Does he have any happy endings?"

"Not according to his chronicle. And he always seems so happy and relaxed when he's here in town."

"Maybe Seacouver and MacLeod are his happy place."

"I hope so; my professor says if an Immortal can't find something that brings them joy, they find someone to take their heads."

"Suicide?"

"It happens."

"Not to Benjamin, he's too level headed."

"I wonder if I can talk him into speaking to my college history class."

"Isn't that ancient history? He's not that old."

"He still has a unique perspective on life that transcends age."

"And he's dating Methos?" Angi laughed.

"He is not!"

"He said he was."

"Do you believe everything you hear?"

"Well, Methos said he had a date with a brunette and Benjamin said it was him." Angi teased.

Sharon pushed Angi's shoulder in irritation, "I'd rather believe the historical bodice ripper novel than either one of them is off the dating market."

"There is that." Angi sighed with a happy smile and a faraway look.

When Mac made plans to go to Paris, Joe made plans to go with his Immortal.

Methos had been in Paris for weeks when Mac arrived. Mac went to the Tribunal and demanded to know where Methos was. The Tribunal refused to tell Mac, but they did tell Methos that Mac was in Paris and looking for him after figuring out that head hunters had been searching for Methos.

Knowing the Highlander's habits, Methos went to the graveyard where Tessa and Rich were buried. Methos suspected this was Mac's way of brooding over their loss. Methos stood by Alexa's grave and waited for Mac to show.

After an hour Methos felt Mac's familiar buzz and looked around. He cleared all expression from his face and watched Mac's cautious approach. It amused Methos that Mac kept his hands away from his coat pockets and sword to show that he meant no harm to Methos.

"Don't go; I just want a moment of your time." Mac pleaded.

When Methos remained where he was, Mac came closer. At a safe sword distance Mac stopped. "I'm sorry if what I said in Seacouver offended you. I was clumsily trying to tell you that I'm in awe of your age, fortitude, and sanity. I have a better understanding of how you became the strong man I admire."

Methos' continued silence made Mac nervous. "I know that your life has been full of hardship, and I am sorry that I couldn't have fought at your side."

Methos remained silent and watched worry and sadness pass over Mac's expressive face. Worried that Mac was taking this too seriously, Methos broke his silence.

"Feeling better?" Methos said with a grin.

"Only if you are accepting my apology." Mac said visibly relieved.

"No apology needed."

Mac smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God! Can I buy you a beer at le Blues?"

"Only one? When did you get to be so cheap?"

"The rest are dependant on you explaining to me why you didn't tell me that head hunters were coming after you. Why did you push my buttons and go off to take care of it yourself?"

"Just keeping the name of MacLeod spotless. You are the unofficial poster child for good Immortals. We can't have you tainting your reputation. We need a golden example of our true nature for our continued acceptance. If you kill, we appear to have lied or tricked the Mortals. There hasn't been a known Quickening in nearly a decade, no point in breaking that record."

Mac narrowed his eyes at Methos. He'd picked up on Methos' use of the phrase 'known Quickening'. "Alright, but next time let me come along. That way I can stand behind you and jeer at any Immortal foolish enough to challenge you. It would give me a chance to be your cheerleader for a change."

Methos looked Mac up and down analytically. "I guess a kilt isn't too far off from a cheerleader mini-skirt." Methos smirked, satisfied at Mac's acceptance of Methos' actions. "No promises, but I'll think about it."

Mac smiled, pleased by Methos familiar teasing. Mac matched Methos' pace as they left the graveyard. "So are you back in Paris to translate more of your chronicles?"

Methos hummed his affirmative. "The early years ended when Babylon fell. They don't pick up again until the Watchers found me in Alexandria. I was very busy then; did I mention that was when I first met Ramirez? "

Across the ocean, a powerful man poured himself a stiff drink and sat down in his leather executive chair. He turned the chair so that he could look out the window of his skyscraper office. The phone call he'd just ended repeated itself in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Everett, there's nothing we can do. We've added your name to the heart donor list but your blood type is very rare."

Marcus Everett wasn't a man who gave up at the first 'No'. As he let his mind run with options, one kept coming to the top of his list. He'd been in charge of a secret project many years ago. They had captured one of the freaks of nature which led to the capture of three others. They'd experimented on the freaks and millions of dollars had been made on the project until they'd been forced to close down the operation and destroy all evidence back to Everett and his senior staff.

Now the Immortal freaks were all over the news. They walked freely, enjoying their immortality while his heart slowly killed him. Marcus tapped the glass with his finger in contemplation. One of the test subjects had had an extraordinary fast healing time. And the freaks had been universal donors in all of the tests. Making up his mind, Marcus turned his chair and pushed a speed dial on his phone.

"Bill, I have a favor to ask."

Tbc in Farewell my Heart

30 of 30


End file.
